taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch
2009 October Debut - with Chris Skelton and Illyria (open post) Finding the Hedge Maze - with Spock and Cordelia Chase (open post) At the Bronze - with Nathan Petrelli Outside Sanctuary - with Christine Chapel DG's Arrival - with DG Talking Geology - with Buffy Summers Halloween Party - with Chiana, Gaila, DG, River Tam, and Cassie Hack. Also Nathen Petrelli Clark Kent Nathan Petrelli. November Storytime - with Pooch Locket Repair - with Petrana Flailing At DG - following her run-in with the Ripper Having His Head Examined - with Peter Petrelli Being Not-From-Earth - with Uther Doul Setting Up Shop - with Abby Sciuto and Uther Doul (open post) December Getting Into The Holiday Spirit - with Illyria Looking For Miss Edith - with Drusilla Speculating About Christmas - with Cameron Mitchell Meeting Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe - with the Stepford Cuckoos Mistletoe Horrors - with DG (locked) Technical Difficulties - with the Cuckoos and Siri Tachi (open post) Improbable Inventions - with Buffy Summers Introductions - with Severus Snape New Year's Eve Party - with...a bunch of folks. 2010 January Another Arrival - with Shane Hayes The Day Glitch Woke Up Ambrose'd - with Buffy, DG, Illyria, Crichton, Petra, Levi, and Snape (open post) Ambrose vs The Mall - with Cordy Talking Shop - with the Doctor Glitch Over, Long Live Glitch - with Buffy and DG (open post) Doing The Friend Thing - with Crichton First Impressions - with Judith Seeking Therapy - with Jonathan Crane Becoming Fabulous - with Levi February Welcoming Piper to Taxon - with Piper The Key And The Clock (object plot) - with Judith Vague Introductions - with Solomon Koenig The Day Levi Woke Up Human - with Levi The Clock Gets Weirder - with Godric, Judith, Levi, Piper, and River (open post) Are You There, God? - with Hermes Some Clarification - with Dean VALENTINES PARTY GET! - with the whole damn city Revenge Of The Attack Of The Object Plot - with Judith Discussing Portraiture - with Petra Out For A Walk (Bitch) - with River Organizing The World - with the Brucolac Oh My God - it's Sherlock Holmes Language Barriers And The Lack Thereof - with Leila Magic Lessons - with DG Flaming (Ahahaha) - with Levi Apology Accepted - with Sol March Trololololo - with Levi Arranging A Meeting - with DG One (1) Blown-Up Headcase - with Judith, Levi, and DG On The Mend - with Judith, Kaylee, Piper, Drusilla, Levi, Angel(us), and Buffy (open post) Blame and Brain - with the Doctor In Which Glitch Fails At Bedrest - with Judith And The Aliens Are... - ...hamsters. The Object Plot Thickens Some More - with Tara Maclay Commiserating - with DG Five Characters In Search Of An Exit - with Tosh, Dick, Giles, and Morgana Discussing Aliens - with Agent J Making Moar Vampire Frands - with Eric Northman Mourning the Missing - with Levi April Holding Out Hope - with Judith Cultural Exchange - with Doul Showing Off Ninja Skills - with Buffy, Mordred, Piper, Levi, and Shane (open post) *'Relationship Upgrade' - with DG (contains sappiness, making out, and pillow talk) Sleep With A Girl And She Goes all Evil - with Witch!glitched DG and Levi Sounding The Alarm - with Tara, Petrana, Angel, and Arthur (open post) Ding Dong The Witch Is Gone - with DG Full Monty Shenanigans - with DG and Sam Spade ZOMG CUPCAKES - with the Doctor Hiring Help - with Kaylee Frye Horrors - with Harvestman Music Boxes And Dodging Issues' - with Levi, Morgana, and DG (open post) May Discovering The Musical Glitch - with Buffy Spectatorship - with Levi Song, Dance, And No Longer Dodged Issues - with DG Olympian Idol - with Hercules Another Day At The Office - with Sam Spade and DG The Inevitable "If I Only Had A Brain" Filk - with Donna Nobel, Levi, River, Lorne, and DG (open post) Possible Boarder Screening - with Hercules Newbie Greeting - with Kon-El Answering The Call To Action - with DG and the Doctor and the rest of the city Big Damn Rescue Effort - with DG, the Doctor, and Lorne Grand Finale Block Party - with Kirk, Lorne, Kara, the Doctor, and DG (open post)